Cheating
by Wiell
Summary: Baekhyun tahu kalau ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar tapi ia menyukainya. "Ibu, tolong maafkan aku dan ayah ya, kami tak akan mengulanginya lagi." . "Lalu aku ini apa? Kekasihmu? Anakmu?". (HUNBAEK/CHANBAEK) T. GS


Tittle :

Cheating

Author :

BabyXie

Main Cast :

CHANBAEK / HUNBAEK

Rating :

T

Length :

Drabble

Summary :

Sebuah kesalahan fatal yang Baekhyun sukai.

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan bukan suatu kesengajaan. Nama-nama yang ada dalam fanfic ini milik mereka sendiri.

.

.

Warning!

Typo bertebaran. GS. Bahasa campuran.

If you Don't Like Don't Read . Please! RnR!

[CHANBAEK AREA]

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatunya. Bibirnya terpaut dengan wajahnya yang tertunduk lelah sekaligus jengkel. "Lama sekali." Gerutunya pelan. Ia kembali mengeratkan jaket yang dikenakannya. Lalu menyisipkan rambut panjangnya yang tertiup angin malam.

Kakinya telah lelah setelah berdiri selama setengah jam, namun yang ditunggunya tak kunjung menampakkna batang hidungnya. Ayolah, Baekhyun bukannya seorang remaja yang tidak punya pekerjaan sehingga mampu menunggu seseorang hingga waktu lama. Ditambah dengan gaun hitam yang dikenakannya serta sepatu hak tinggi yang membuat kakinya ngilu. Tentunya ia tak sudi menunggu jika seseorang itu tidak cukup penting baginya.

Baekhyun berdecak keras, ia mengambil ponselnya yang tersimpan rapi di tasnya. Membuka touchscreen lalu mulai mengetik sesuatu.

"Nona, apa kau tidak ingin masuk?" Baekhyun mendongak, ia tersenyum tipis , memasukkan ponselnya.

"Aku masuk." lalu melenggang masuk memasuki restoran mewah tersebut yang disambut dengan para pelayan yang membungkuk hormat atas kedatangannya.

-0o0-

Baekhyun duduk diam melihat jamuan makan malam yang telah disiapkan namun belum tersentuh, matanya untuk kesekian kalinya menatap pintu kaca bening itu. dan ia cepat-cepat memasang wajah marahnya ketika mendapati yang ditunggunya tengah berjalan menuju kearahnya dengan langkah terburunya.

"Sayang, kau sudah menunggu lama?" begitu tanya lelaki dengan surai hitam ketika telah sampai dimeja nya. Ia mengambil duduk didepan Baekhyun dan menatapnya memohon.

"Sayang." dengan cepat Baekhyun menepis tangannya yang tengah mencoba menggenggamnya itu. Ia bersendakap sembari memalingkan wajahnya. Oh ayolah, ia menunggu lebih dari setengah jam dengan berdiri didepan restoran karena permintaan lelaki didepannya itu dan dengan bodoh Baekhyun menurutinya. DItambah dengan pandangan pejalan kaki dan Baekhyun menahan malu untuk itu. Baekhyun cukup tahu ketika ia menggoyangkan kakinya lelah karena berdiri beberapa orang memandangnya kasian.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, tadi ada ada kecelakaan dijalan." Baekhyun berdecih mendengar itu. bualan itu lagi.

"Ibu, tolong maafkan aku dan ayah ya, kami tak akan mengulanginya lagi." Baekhyun melirik sekilas anak lelakinya itu. lalu kembali membuang pandangannya.

"Baiklah, apapun untukmu jika kau memaafkan kami."

Final.

Itu yang sedari tadi Baekhyun tunggu. wanita itu menatap suaminya lama, "Apapun?" alisnya terangkat tak yakin.

Yang dibalas helaan napas yang panjang, "Apapun untuk istri tercintaku."

Dan Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Baiklah, aku ingin paket bulan madu ke Paris. Kita sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan berdua. Satu minggu penuh, aku tidak ingin ada gangguan dari siapapun itu orangnya. Deal?" ia berucap riang. Matanya menatap penuh harap pada suaminya sekaligus menuntut.

"Seminggu? Bisakah –" Baekhyun menggeleng, ia tersenyum manis, "Seminggu atau dua minggu?"

" Baik, seminggu penuh untuk istriku yang cantik Oh Baekhyun." lelaki tinggi dengan setelah resmi itu tersenyum manis. Ia mengalah untuk segala kesalahannya. Dan ia menerima dengan sukacita sebuah pelukan erat dan kecupan manis yang tiba-tiba diterimanya.

Baekhyun menatap putranya, ia berfikir sejenak, "Ayo pergi jalan-jalan besok. Tiga hari."

"Tentu ibu aku tidak akan menolak. " Oh Chanyeol tersenyum manis atau mungkin seringaian?

Chanyeol sedari tadi lebih banyak diam. Ia mengamati dalam diam bagaimana ibu dan ayahnya tampak senang. Lelaki dengan surai abunya itu menunduk mengeluarkan ponselnya, jarinya mulai bermain,

 **To : My Beloved Mom**

 **Tunggu saja hadiah dariku karena membuatku cemburu, sayang.**

-0o0-

"Aku merasa sungguh berdosa membohongi ayahmu Chanyeol?" ucap Baekhyun kalem, tangannya mengusap lembut surai abu dibawahnya. Chanyeol yang berbaring berbantal pahanya membuka mata, ia menatap tak terima,

"Kau masih mencintainya?"

"Ayolah, kau tahu ia telah berselingkuh se tahun lalu. Itu tidak mungkin."

"Lalu kenapa minta paket bulan madu padanya?"

"Hanya ingin mengurangi intensitas bertemu ayahmu dan selingkuhannya. Sekaligus aku merindukannya."

"Kau melakukan hal tidak berguna."

"Mungkin kau bisa memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang cantik."

"Tidak sudi." Ucap Chanyeol santai, ia bangun, ia menatap Baekhyun lama lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil wanita yang nyaris berkepala empat itu kepangkuannya.

"Kenapa tidak punya anak perempuan dengaku saja, memangnya siapa yang sering menyentuhmu jika buka aku. Lalu kenapa mengharap anak darinya?"

Baekhyun menatapnya malas, "Dia suamiku tentu saja." Jarinya mulai bergerilya didada bidang anaknya.

"Lalu aku ini apa? Kekasihmu? Anakmu?" Chanyeol mengeratkan rangkulannya dipinggang ramping ibunya mengikis jarak perlahan. Kepala miring bersiap menerima hal yang selalu menjadi candunya sejak beberapa bulan belakangan.

"Kau anakku yang menjabat sebagai kekasihku tentu saja. Memang apalagi."

Dan Baekhyun semakin mendekat, menghapus jarak yang tersisa diantara mereka dengan sebuah ciuman lembut darinya. Sebuah kesalahan fatal yang Baekhyun sukai.

END


End file.
